An awkward walk
by Menengaur
Summary: Naruto has a massive crush on a certain Inuzuka boy. Can he keep his hormones in check. And what happens when Akamaru gets a little too friendly. Find out inside. Warning Slash don't like don't read


**An awkward walk **

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto. Give the original mange a go.

Authors note: I lost a bet to someone from my creative writing society. This is the first of two stories I'm writing because of my foolishness.

It was a hot day. Unbelievably hot. Naruto was panting as the sun beat down on the back of his neck as he trudged up the gravel track. He had forgone his usual painfully orange jumpsuit for lighter cooler pair of brown shorts and a black form fitting t-shirt with swirls front and back. Even with his change of wardrobe he was sweating profusely and his shirt was clinging to his slim frame clearly showing the muscles underneath.

As he reached the Inuzuka residence sweat had started to bead on his forehead. Naruto thanked no one in particular for the shade of the porch, took out his key and went to open the large oak doors.

No one was in. The entire Inuzuka clan had been called out on various tracking missions. The hunt for the Akatsuki was becoming ever more desperate as the public started to panic about imminent attack. Even Kiba had been called out to some remote middle of nowhere type place. Naruto thought it was probably the land of wind. Kiba had definitely mentioned something about a desert and wind.

The heat of wherever Kiba was, meant that Akamaru couldn't go. His thick fur would apparently roast him alive. But it couldn't be much worse than here Naruto mused.

Of course since Naruto was stuck in the city due to stuffy old Elder decree it fell to him, as the only one permanently free, to take Akamaru walkies.

In this heat he should have been inside with climate control, not sweating through his last clean shirt in the baking sun. He didn't even get the chance to enjoy the sun after the walk because the rest of the kono 9 had abandoned him to run away on missions.

"I'm so going to kick Kiba in the shins when he gets ba...". Naruto failed to finish his grumbling when the humongous white dog he was here to walk slammed into him knocking him to the floor before standing on top of him and licking his face, mercifully cooling him down.

"You're keen today aren't you boy" Naruto said laughing. His trade mark grin spreading wide across his face as he reached up to tussle the white coat just behind the dogs ears. Despite the less than favourable circumstances, he had really started to like the ridiculously big canine. And apparently the feeling was mutual.

With difficulty Naruto forced Akamaru off of him and wiped his arm along his face to rid himself of drool although the strong dog breath smell remained entrenched in his nostrils. With a cute crinkled nose he grabbed a glass of water from the open plan kitchen before moving quickly up the stairs Akamaru trotting at his heals.

When he got to Kiba's room Naruto took the dog biscuits from the cupboard and poured a mound of them into the dog bowl by the door, which Akamaru instantly dove into wolfing down the food as is ever being fed again was in serious doubt, tail wagging furiously.

Naruto turned away from ecstatic dog to scan the room. It was, if possible, even messier than his. All manner of clothes were strewn across the floor taking up a full quarter of the room (although to be fair Akamaru probably did that once left to him own devices). Nothing seemed like it had its own place and was simply dropped when no longer required.

Then Naruto's eyes fell to the bed. The covers were in a messy pile which had shifted since yesterday. Obviously Akamaru had chosen to forego his bed on the floor for a comfier option. A slight smirk appeared on his face as Naruto imagined his dog loving friend spread out over the sheets completely naked. The blond's imagination chiselled out a smooth, well muscled torso as his thoughts drifted down Kiba's body to the soft brunet bush above an eight inch cock, precome beading at the tip.

Naruto could feel his own stiffening member push against the confines of his boxers as his imagination created this erotic display.

Kiba slowly writhed beneath him and their eyes locked. People who liked him had always said how Naruto's eyes were one of his best features. "Alluring pools of dazzling sapphire" Sakura had once said whilst sampling her parent's liquor cabinet. But Naruto had always found Kiba's simple brown eyes captivating. They seemed to penetrate his being whenever they found him.

Naruto had known he was gay for years, coming into stark relief during his time doing missions with Sasuke. He had spent weeks at a time sharing a tent with the young Uchiha. Watching him change, showering next to him, and getting to know every inch of that pale beautiful toned body. It had driven him near mad.

At the start he had gone into self denial, even concocting a crush on Sakura to convince himself of his straightness. But by now he had accepted it. It was no longer a case of personal shame but he kept up the facade of infatuation. He just didn't know how his friends would react. Homosexuality wasn't exactly common in the ninja world.

A large crash shocked Naruto from his thoughts. He leapt around on the spot, his body automatically going prone, ready for attack. He laughed when he saw it was only Akamaru. Finished with his allotted meal he had taken advantage of Naruto's distracted state to try and get to the rest of the food in the still open cupboard. He had leapt up to the bag only to knock a sizable trophy down and into a pile of junk.

Akamaru now retreated slightly puppy dog eyes ready head tilted to the side. When did dogs learn to use their cuteness to their advantage?

"You're a very bad dog you know" The blond said cheerfully causing Akamaru to go back to his usual tail wagging self. Naruto just couldn't bring himself to care that a little mess had been added to the mountain already there. And he was actually a little impressed that the dog had waited until the opportune moment.

To show that there were no hard feelings Naruto grabbed a ball from the junk and whipped out the DOOR and down the hall. Akamaru sped after it without a second thought. The young ninja grabbed the lead from atop the TV went to follow him when he noticed a small book sticking out of the trophy. He didn't know what compelled him to do so but Naruto picked up the book.

Diary was spelt out in golden swirly letters on the top right corner of the leather binding. Naruto turned it over in his hands. Kiba hardly seemed like the sort of person to keep a diary, all tough and manly. But neither did Sasuke and Naruto had seen him scribble furiously in one night after night.

Then a devilish thought crossed the boys mind.

Sasuke may have been his first crush but for years now Kiba had been the object of his desire. Sasuke was always cold and distant whist Kiba was fun, likable and friendly. When they were together Naruto would always picture being wrapped up in the strong arms of the larger boy, bringing him close to his body. Close enough to reach the soft lips of the Inuzuka with his own. Letting him stroke Kiba's lower lip with his wet tong, begging entry. At this point Naruto would blush and make some excuse for staring off into space.

But he had never acted on this impulse. He couldn't know how Kiba would react. He probably wasn't even gay, although he could be, not having ever openly dated a girl. Naruto just couldn't risk their ever strengthening relationship. But now Naruto had his diary, he could know his secret thoughts.

The blond quickly took the book over to the desk, placing it so the cheap lock was in easy reach. This was all for the best really, Naruto rationalised. If he was gay they could start going out, a smile spread ear to ear across Naruto's face, and if he wasn't there was no harm done. He lifted his hand to easily break the lock.

A loud bark came from behind him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood to attention as Naruto turned. Akamaru was standing in the doorway his hackles raised. He was silent and stern looking as his eyes bore into Naruto. The boy was frozen. He didn't think that the dog would hurt him but he had obviously picked up on the importance of this object to his master.

"Fine boy" Naruto said downcast "I won't look". He lowered his hand. Akamaru was apparently pleased with this as he returned to his regular self. Barking, happily this time, he walked forward and butted Naruto in the back to move him towards the door. The blond looked longingly back at the distancing book making a mental note to try and grab it later.

Akamaru's red lead was slipped on and the pair made their way out of the house and down the track. The Inuzuka estate was huge. The main house sat atop a hill surrounded by acres of fields. In the valley to the left there was a large wooded area full of small mammals waiting to be chased. It was, in short, the perfect place to raise and train ninja hounds.

By the time the duo had reached the gate Naruto had been reminded just how hot the day was. Looking down he saw Akamaru panting heavily. He should have probably waited until evening to save the dog the heat of the day, but he was here now so the dog would just have to bear it. Besides, the estate was in the outskirts of the village. They would soon be in the shade of Konoha forest.

There were few people on the streets as they made their way, most electing to stay inside in the cool. The exception was the children running around having water fights. Naruto supposed some would say he was getting to old for that sort of stuff. But what's the point of life if you can't enjoy it?

They quickly reached the forest causing the blond to sigh with relief as he escaped the burning sun. Akamaru seemed pleased as well and pulled lightly on the lead, pleading to be allowed to run. Naruto obeyed his shaggy friend. The dog bolted into the wood the moment the lead was free from his neck. Naruto wasn't afraid he'd lose him. Akamaru always came back.

It wasn't long before Naruto started to notice the heat again. Sweat formed a film over his exposed skin and his clothes were sticking to his small body worse than ever. He wiped the moisture from his forehead so it wouldn't reach and sting his eyes. Surely Akamaru was suffering as well. But if he was he didn't show it. As the boy walked along the seemingly deserted path the wolf like dog darted in and out of the wood every few seconds occasionally bringing Naruto a particularly nice stick or dead bird he was proud of.

It had been about an hour of this without Akamaru seeming to get bored when they came across a break in the trees. They had reached Konoha river which cut through the forest. At this point the water came to a bend widening to create a small pool with smooth rocks protruding from the surface. Akamaru forged ahead crashing through the water splashing water through the air.

Naruto new this place. Last year he had come here on another sinfully hot day with the other guys from the Kono nine. He remembered because of the distinctive old rope swing over the deeper part of the water on the other side. He leapt from stone to stone to cross the obstruction. Akamaru had already disappeared into the trees on the opposite side.

He slipped on the final rock stumbling into the water. Naruto spouted off a few of his favourite swear words as he jumped from the shallow water to the shore. Water had soaked thought his orange converse so that his socks squelched as he walked away. Annoyed as the young ninja was at his soaked shoes, the water was blissfully cool on his feet.

Naruto looked around quickly. No one was in sight and they hadn't passed anyone in at least fifty minutes. Akamaru was out of sight but would soon come back once he realised he wasn't being followed.

The blond stepped towards a large rock hopping as he wrestled his wet shoes off. The smooth pebbles felt nice against his skin, the moisture left by the river stopping them from cooking his feet. He peeled off his shirt revealing smooth well defined muscle underneath. The last few weeks of summer had left him nicely tanned. He was still rather skinny for his age, but no one could deny his fitness. After putting his shirt with his shoes on the rock Naruto jumped out of his shorts and without thinking about it threw his boxers to join the rest of his clothes.

Naruto took a short run up before grabbing the rope swinging himself into the air.

"Cowabunn.." The blond yelled in joy, the last syllable cut off as his cannon ball hit the water. Naruto was instantly cooled down to a tolerable temperature. He sighed in relief sending a stream of bubbles up through the clear water. After drifting under the water for a few moments he kicked downwards propelling him up to break the surface. Naruto shook out his blond hair and rubbed his eyes free of water, only to be hit in the face by a wave caused by the dog jumping in, eager to join him.

Panting heavily Akamaru paddled over to his laughing walker giving him a lick strait on the middle of the face when he reached him. How else can you display true affection? Still laughing the boy wrapped his arms around the dog's neck and allowed Akamaru to propel him towards the shore before ducking to the left, swimming away from now chasing beast.

The area in which they could actually swim was small so after a few minutes Naruto pulled himself to the shallows where he rested back against a large rock throwing rocks for Akamaru to chase. The water blissfully running over his achy legs. It was in this idyllic setting that his thoughts drifted back to last summer.

He had just gotten just gotten back to Konoha after several years away. On his return he was delighted to find how Kiba had changed. Taller, stronger and immeasurably more handsomely roguish. After a week of hot weather the boys had asked Naruto to come down to the river for a swim. He had leapt at the opportunity to see more of Kiba's beautiful olive skin.

The blond had spent most of his time in the deeper water, trying to hide his painfully hard member from view. Kiba certainly hadn't disappointed when it came to the view. His muscles looked as if they had been sculpted to perfection contorting nicely whenever tensed in a stretch. Kiba's smile had made Naruto blush so often that day Shikamaru had asked whether he'd remembered to put on sun cream. Just a flash of those white teeth in a smile had been enough to melt Naruto into a pile of lusty mush.

He remembered begging to any god who might be listening for Kiba's swimming shorts to slip down in a dive to reveal his dripping wet dick. Which, if the constant bulge in Kiba's shorts was any indicator, was quite considerable.

Naruto opened his eyes from his reverie. Akamaru was still splashing around determined to find that last stone. When he glanced down the blond noticed his own not inconsiderable member sticking achingly hard out of the water.

Disregarding his public location Naruto grasped his dick and slowly pumped down. Quietly moaning at his own touch he slid his foreskin from the dark head revealing the glans. As he pulled back up Naruto allowed his thumb to slide over the exposed tip.

The image Kiba's dripping form drifted in to mind. Only a towel in between him and what was causing that magnificent bulge. Naruto's pulse and pumping pace quickened as he imagined placing his hands on that ripped chest, gliding over his smooth olive skin, tracing the musculature of his six pack. He could almost feel it as his hands slid around the wolf boy. One hand resting on the small of his back, the other sneaking under his towel to cup a firm buttock, both pulling him closer.

Naruto's breathing deepened and his hand started to splash in the water as he imagined his body going flush with Kiba's. His imaginary lover reached behind the blond and ran his fingers through his hair forcing their heads closer so that their soft lips could meet. Naruto instantly begged entrance to Kiba's mouth by running his tongue along the bottom lip. A request his imagination eagerly obliged. Both the imaginary and real Narutos moaned loudly as he made Kiba plunder his mouth with his wet appendage.

Naruto arched his back at the intensifying pleasure, feeling his climax slowly building in his groin. But then he slowed as he saw Akamaru had returned from his hunt for the lost stone and now sat in the water beside him. Eyes penetrating Naruto, giving him the feeling the dog new more than he should.

Naruto had slowed but couldn't bring himself to fully stop. The sensation that had built was just too good to waste. And what did it mater really? Akamaru was only a dog. Probably didn't even understand what he was seeing. Perhaps it smelt good. Besides, he slept in Kiba's room. The great white wolf dog had probably seen Kiba jerk off hundreds of times.

At that moment the image of Kiba writhing naked on his messy sheets, fingers wrapped around his thick sweaty member, perhaps his other hand reaching behind himself to slip into his entrance, took over the blonds mind. He groaned and closed his eyes in building pleasure. Naruto's hips bucked up in an attempt to gain more precious friction, emanating ripples out into the water around him.

The boy gasped as he felt a long hot wet muscle stoke his right nipple stiffening it instantly. Naruto let his eyes fall open to see the great shaggy dog lapping at his chest sending a spike of pleasure through him every time he hit that small dark bud of flesh. Naruto didn't stop or slow down. He was way past caring where his pleasure came from.

"Ahhhhhh" the blond moaned in ecstasy as he thrust up into his hand "what're you doing there boy?". Akamaru had joined Kiba in Naruto's imaginings. The boy face down as his dog pounded him into his sheets. The young ninja reached around the dog's neck and pulled him closer as he let his head fall back calling Kiba's name in time with his thrusts as his ministrations hit fever pitch.

After only a few more seconds Naruto grunted as the pleasure pooled in his groin and he came sending spurts of white high into the air which were quickly washed away by the river.

**Hi all. I know that wasn't practically good but I was in a rush to get it sorted before travelling home from uni.**

**I haven't used a beta, but if anyone wants to volunteer that would be great. And if anyone wants to give constructive criticism, I welcome it.**

**Part 2 coming soon. **

**Oh and please comment **


End file.
